Shh, Just Go With It
by ohsugarbeth
Summary: Jess is best friends with both Harry and Draco. But what happens after a quidditch training session will change the relationship with one of them forever. Lots of lemony goodness!


**Hey guys, my first Harry Potter fic. Actually, it'll probably be my first and last. I've had this idea for a while and needed to get it out.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

I remember it as if it was yesterday. Looking around, I saw the other first years nervously waiting to be sorted into houses that they would be in for the next 7 years. I was 11 at the time and I was standing next to my best friend in the entire world, Draco Malfoy.

_"What house do you suppose you'll be in?" I asked him nervously._

_"Slytherin," he replied, somewhat cockily. "My whole family has been in there, so I want to be too. Where do you think you'll go?"_

_"Uh, I don't know, but I don't know anyone else here so I want to be in Slytherin with you," I replied, smiling up at him shyly. He looked down at me, gave me a quick reassuring hug, and told me not to worry about a thing._

I opened my eyes and smiled. I was laying in my bed thinking about how things used to be. It was amazing how different things turned out. Instead of being sorted into Slytherin with Draco, the sorting hat decided that I was better suited to Gryffindor.

The look on Draco's face when the hat yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR' was almost unbearable to look at. To watch his little eleven-year-old heart break in that instant, caused tears to slide silently down my face as I slowly shuffled over to the cheering table. It was common knowledge that the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin was just as potent back then as it was today.

A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I closed my eyes again, and reminisced about what happened after.

I walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down and put my head on the table as I heard the person I loved the most in the world - yes, even more than my parents. I can safely I never got on well with them, the Malfoy's had pretty much taken me in as their daughter in an uncharacteristic act of kindness - get sorted into Slytherin. As I sobbed quietly to myself, I felt an arm snake across my shoulders and pull me closer into a hug. I looked up to see who was comforting me. It was little boy with untidy black hair, bright green eyes hidden behind glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It was Harry Potter.

Before I get further into my story, I should clarify a few things. My name is Jessica Steadmen. My favourite features about myself are my long white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I'm currently in my sixth and _almost_ final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friends are a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

-

-

-

"Nice goal!" yelled Harry from above somewhere. It was dusk and quidditch training was just finishing. After a rather successful training session, the team trudged back to the changing room to change out of their quidditch robes and back into their normal ones.

Laughing with Ginny as I walked, I heard Harry call me back to the pitch to help carry the ball crate. I sighed and walked back out onto the pitch, shaking my head. Harry was standing there grinning like a fool with one hand holding one of the handles on the box and the other, his broom. My stomach did a flip as he grinned at me. I have _the_ biggest crush on him but I don't think I could ever tell him as I'm pretty sure that would ruin the awesome friendship we've built.

"You lazy douche!" I exclaimed when I was in earshot of him. The crate wasn't that heavy, I knew from experience.

"Please?" he whimpered, giving me the biggest, (and cutest), puppy dog eyes and pouting like a child. It was rather hard to resist it.

"No!" I put my foot down, grinning and folding my arms across my chest.

"Fine, at least carry my broom," he said, throwing his broom at me without waiting for a response. I growled at him, punching him playfully on the arm.

"Watch it!" he exclaimed, making a big production out of pretending to drop the crate. I laughed and swatted him again.

"That's it!" he cried, dropping the crate for real this time. I made a run for it because I knew what he was going to do when he caught me. He started to chase after me but I was too quick for him. All those times running around the grounds paid off. Giggling as I ran allowed Harry to catch up with me easily. He lightly tackled me to the ground and started tickling me.

"Harry - stop - no - just - Harry!" I shrieked, trying to get a sentence out, but all I could do was gasp for air. I found some strength and flipped us both over so that I was sitting on top of his stomach trying my hardest to keep his tickling hands away from me. I managed to grin and poke my tongue out at him before he flipped us both over so he was on top of me again. With my arms pinned above my head I squirmed, but to no avail, I still couldn't get free.

I sighed. "What now?" I asked him. A look of uncertainty spread across his features and the next thing I knew, Harry's lips crashed against mine. My brain didn't register what was happening and my body was frozen in shock. He continued to kiss me softly a little longer, then lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

"Jess, I'm so-s-sorry! I didn't mean, I mean, I didn't know what I was…" he rambled, getting off me and standing up, looking startled.

"Harry, Harry, shush for a second."

I sat up and put my hand out as a sign for him to help me up. He did, then looked at the ground and blushed. Even though I was shorter than him, I lifted his chin with a finger and looked into his eyes. He was about to open his mouth to speak but I put a finger across his lips to silence him. It worked pretty effectively.

I took a step closer to him, stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. Running my tongue across his bottom lip, I rested my arms around his neck. Taking the hint, he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I pulled away and grinned at him, picked up both our brooms and walked back towards the change room.

"Jess, wait!" he called after me. I stopped promptly and turned around to face him. He ran up to me, which was proving to be difficult as he was carrying the ball box with him. I tried to suppress my giggles.

"What's up?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious to what just happened.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked me, bewildered.

"Well, usually when people kiss other people it means they fancy them," I smirked, "So that's what I did."

"But after I - wait, what? You fancy me?" asked Harry, shocked. I smiled and placed the brooms on the ground. I walked right up close to Harry. He was at least a head taller than me.

"But of course. I mean, I thought it was obvious," I smiled, "Apart from Ron and Hermione, who is always there for you? Who helps you when you need it? Who stands up for you when people are whispering?" I lowered my voice, "Who likes you so much that they get butterflies when you smile at them?" my voice was barely a whisper and I reached up and played with the hair behind his ear, "Who likes you enough to kiss you with more feeling than they have ever felt for anyone else?" I pulled away from him and blushed.

"I've had a crush on you since third year," I mumbled, looking at the ground, thoroughly embarrassed and upset because I knew what I'd just done to our friendship. Although, Harry did kiss me first and then he kissed me back.

An awkward silence ensued and just as I was about to pick up the brooms and walk back, I heard Harry say something almost inaudibly. I looked up at Harry's gorgeous features and I noticed that he was blushing.

"Since third year, you say?" he asked.

"Look, Harry, just drop it," I said, getting agitated that I had just ruined our friendship by telling him what I really thought.

"That's funny, I-" Harry started before I cut him off, angrily.

"Oh yes, it's fucking hilarious, hence why I'm laughing," I said quietly but with enough iciness to cut him in two. He looked up at me and saw my tear-stained cheeks. Now, being ashamed of being mad at him for no reason, I just stood there crying. God, I was pathetic. He moved closer to me but I put my arms out to stop him.

"Harry, no, please don't," I sobbed and slowly backed away. Ignoring this, Harry put one hand on my shoulder and the other to brush my hair out of my face. He then wiped away my tears with his thumb and tilted my chin up to look at him.

"Jess, shh, I didn't mean to hurt you when I said that, I was just going to tell you a story, here, sit down," he said, sitting on the pitch and motioning for me to sit next to him. I did and sobbed into my knees while Harry put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Remember the night that we were sorted?" asked Harry, gently rubbing my shoulders. I mumbled something incoherent into my knees.

Harry continued.

"Well, when we were waiting to be sorted, all I remember looking at was a beautiful little girl whose hair resembled Draco Malfoy's. I remember feeling a twinge of jealousy as he bent down to hug her and they smiled at each other."

I stopped crying and listened intently to what Harry was saying.

"You were the prettiest girl out there, and still are, and all I wanted was to get to know you. I couldn't believe my luck when you were sorted into Gryffindor."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Really?" I whispered.

"Yes," he replied, smiling. He turned to face me, holding my hands with his.

"Jess, I've wanted to ask you this for a while but I was scared that you'd say no because I didn't think you'd feel the same way, and I would have fucked up our friendship," he mumbled out quickly.

I smiled at him, giving him the cue to go on.

"Jessie, would you please be my girlfriend?" he asked me, blushing.

I grinned at him like an idiot before leaning into him and kissing him softly.

"I guess that's a yes then," Harry smiled as we broke apart.

-

-

-

Wow, news had really gotten around fast about Harry and I. There were a lot of death glares at me from girls, and surprisingly, even more at Harry from boys. Although, I had to say, I was getting a lot less glares than that time I dated Cedric Diggory. Some of the girls seemed to actually hate me for it. But hey, I'll take jealousy any day. I can't deny that I loved the attention. Neither could Cedric. We were Hogwart's star couple. That lasted until he left here. We figured it would be too hard to keep a relationship when we wouldn't see each other for months at a time. We were still good friends though.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a hit with the guys," smirked Harry.

"Shut it," I said, rolling my eyes as a Ravenclaw boy wolf whistled as we walked past.

"Ugh, looks like Hogwarts has another star couple," I heard a disgruntled girl whisper to her friends as we passed. I didn't give it a second thought. Any publicity was good publicity. I was still well loved by the students; a few unhappy punters weren't going to ruin anything.

-

-

-

We were in the common room one night, lazing on the couch in front of the fire. I was laying half on the couch and half on Harry, nestled comfortably between his bent knees with my head on his chest. Harry was absentmindedly playing with my hair and twirling bits around his fingers, deep in thought.

"Why do you still dye your hair this colour? It's so... Malfoy-ish," he asked curiously, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"Because he is still one of my best friends and because I can't see him all the time, this is how I feel close to him," I replied with a shrug.

"Speaking of Malfoy, how did he react when you told him about us?"

"Well, at first he wanted to skin you alive with a razorblade than push you in a pool full of lemon-juice for taking his little sister away," Harry gave me a questioning look but I shook my head and continued, "but because he loves me so incredibly much," (Harry made a face), "he decided that if that's what I really want then he'll leave it alone."

"Wow, you must really be close with him to get him to agree to leave this alone," Harry mused.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, "but I don't wanna talk about him anymore."

"No?"

"No."

"Well then, what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

I flipped myself over so I was now lying on top of him and grinned down at him before crashing my lips against his. My hands knotted themselves into his tangle of black hair while his traveled down to my waist and slowly up the back of my shirt. He broke the kiss for a second, looking into my eyes with a cheeky smile on those swollen pink lips of his.

"May I?" he asked, his fingers resting on the clasp on my bra. I nodded and was soon attacked by hungry kisses again

.

'_Major points right there for asking,'_ I thought.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat loudly in the doorway and Harry and I broke apart immediately. Some random 7th year walked across the common room smirking, before disappearing up the stairs to the dormitories. I looked at Harry for a moment before we both burst out laughing. God, if we were any, ahem, further along, that could have been embarrassing. Harry looked up at me with a cheeky expression. He didn't want to finish right now as much as I didn't want to. I swooped my head down and placed light kisses all around his mouth, being careful to not touch his lips.

"Jessie," he almost whined.

Pathetic.

"Yes?" I replied in mock innocence.

He narrowed his eyes playfully. "You know what." He flipped us both over so now he was hovering over me, all his weight resting on his forearms, but he was low enough for me to be able to feel his hard, toned chest against my soft, feminine one.

"Ahem," we heard again. I closed my eyes and sighed. Harry hung his head, annoyed.

"You two, bedtime now," the seventh-year from before ordered us, his voice dripping with disapproval. Harry and I didn't move. Fuck it. That douchebag can go to hell.

"Now," he reinstated before disappearing up the stone steps again.

"Son of a b-" Harry started before I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"Another time," I winked at him. He sighed and nodded his head. I leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"'Night princess," he smiled as I eventually made my way up the stairs.

"Night Romeo," I smiled back. Though, still a little pissed off about that seventh-year. I'll get him back.

Dick.

-

-

-

"Jessie, what are you wearing to the dance?" Ava, a girl in my charms class, asked. All our conversations were more or less centered on clothes. It was our favourite past time. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but thank God for unlimited credit cards that came with being a Malfoy.

"Um, I don't know yet," I replied. I wasn't even going to go, but if I told her this now, she'd keep nagging me. As much as I loved clothes, and places to show them off, dances were a massive no-no on my list. I didn't even have a reason for hating them, I just always had.

I knew as soon as the holidays rolled around that that was when Party Month began. _Then_ I'd be able to have that big party I wanted and I could show off my new clothes. As for the night of the dance, I'd much rather spend the time completing some unfinished business with Harry.

-

-

-

I was sitting next to Harry at dinner, just listening to the conversations that were going on around me. I caught wind of Ava's conversation to Hermione when the subject of the ball came up between them. Harry, knowing full well that I loathed anything that even slightly resembled a dance, hadn't even bothered to ask me if I wanted to go.

"So, about the dance," he hedged. I made a face which he ignored and continued, "do you want to go or do you want to sit in the common room and do nothing?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"I want to sit in the common room, but I don't plan on doing nothing, care to join me?" I asked with a smirk. He nodded and I smiled to myself at how much more fun we were going to have than everyone else.

-

-

-

On the night of the dance, I helped some of the Gryffindor girls get ready for the night. Most of them were appalled the fact that I didn't want to go. In true Jessica Steadman style, I lied to get out of it. I was an expert at cancelling on people and things. One by one, everyone left to the dance until it was just Ava and her date, Shaun, left.

"Well, why isn't Harry going?" Ava asked suspiciously.

"Because maybe he doesn't want to go to the dance alone or with another girl," I reasoned. It was technically true I guess. "He'd much rather spend it with his favourite person in the world, even if she is sick, right, Harry?" I directed the end of that statement at him as he slid down the banister from the dorms into the common room. He grinned stupidly and gave two thumbs up. Shaun walked sensibly down the stairs and gave Ava a quick peck on the cheek as she giggled.

"See you later, Jessie-bear, hope you get better soon," Ava said skeptically, smirking as she was leaving.

"Yeah, have a lovely time tonight," I replied with a wink. She smiled and they walked away through the portrait hole, arm-in-arm. The whole Gryffindor tower was now empty.

"So, what did you have in mind for tonight?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to go to the dance. I want to sit here and do nothing the whole night," I said with a smirk identical to his.

"Gah, you're such an idiot," he smiled before pouncing on top of me on the couch. For the second time that week I found Harry playing with the clasp on my bra. He looked into my eyes and I nodded. I ran my hands up and down his stomach and chest.

"So uncomfortable here," I complained, "you want to take this upstairs?" I asked, winking.

Harry picked me up and carried me upstairs, placing me on his bed. He got in the bed first and scooted all the way against the wall to make room for me. I slid in facing him and he draped the covers over the both of us. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, up against his shirt-clad chest.

I tilted my head up to look at him and I smiled as he brought his soft lips down to mine. I slid my own arm around him and slowly moved on top of him. My hands traveled down to the rim of his shirt and I began pulling it up. I slowly dragged my hands over his rock hard chest and he groaned. I giggled to myself. Finally I had Harry Potter exactly where I wanted him.

I broke the kiss so I could pull his shirt off completely, throwing it down beside the bed. I stared at his green eyes for a moment before kissing him and then attacking his chest with my lips. It felt just as wonderful on my lips as it did my hands. I made a trail of kisses down the middle of his chest and stomach, then slowly licked the trail back up and continued toward his neck. His groaning continued. His hands were moving restlessly down my sides, underneath my shirt, kneading the skin with his fingers.

I kissed and sucked his neck, almost hoping to create a hickey. That way everyone would know that he was mine. Psh, like they didn't know that already. But a physical representation of that claim seemed like a great idea. I grinned as I nipped and sucked on the same spot. He seemed to like it; I could feel him squirming underneath me.

Impatient that I wasn't as naked as him, his hands slid up my sides, still under my shirt and worked my bra hook. Going back to his lips, I lightly grazed my hands down his chest to his belt buckle, unhooking it slowly. He finally manipulated the bra and we broke apart again so I could take it off, letting it drop down beside his shirt.

He tugged on the end of my shirt lightly before slowly sliding it up my stomach and over my neck. We turned over so that he was now on top. His pants had been loosened already and I helped him get them off. His hand moved down to my left breast, squeezing it lightly. He blew lightly across my breasts making me shiver. His tongue traveled back to my neck while he unzipped my pants and began pulling them down my hips.

"Harry," I moaned turning over so that I was on top again. My pants were down by my bra now.

"I want you," He whispered, silencing me with his lips against mine.

He kissed my forehead and scooped me with his arm, turning us both over again. My hand, which was down by his waist, crept up to his chest and then slowly down the middle to his boxers. I pulled them down as far as I could reach. We switched places again as he rapidly took his boxers off the rest of the way and helped me get my lace panties off.

He positioned himself at my entrance and kissed me roughly before with one quick thrust, entering. I gasped as he began thrusting, deeper each time. His rhythm was divine he fucked me senseless. I could feel my climax coming. He dropped his head down by my ear breathing heavily.

"Ready?" he whispered, lust dripping from that word.

I nodded desperately; I don't think I could have waited any longer. He thrust into me one more time and collapsed onto my chest as we both spilled out with ecstasy.

"Jess. Wow," he panted, rolling off me to my side.

"I could say the same about you," I smiled, nuzzling my face into his heaving chest. The smell of us was in the air and I giggled to myself at what conclusions the other boys would jump to when they came back.

"Love you, baby," he yawned sleepily, tightening his arms around me.

"Love you more," I whispered back, amazed at how natural that sounded. Like it was meant to be.

Harry fell asleep soon after with a peaceful look on his face. A girl could get used to this.


End file.
